1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to datamatrix barcodes and in particular to a method and apparatus for generating datamatrix barcodes. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for utilizing numerically controlled milling machines to generate datamatrix barcodes on parts.
2. Background
A barcode is a machine-readable representation of information. Datamatrix barcodes may be two-dimensional matrix barcodes consisting of dots arranged in a square or rectangular pattern. The pattern of the dots may encode information such as, without limitation, part numbers, manufacturer identifier, part description, unique serial numbers, and/or any other suitable details describing the part. Datamatrix barcodes are typically used to encode data on small parts because datamatrix barcodes can encode more information in a smaller area than more traditional barcodes that use parallel lines to encode data. In fact, line-type barcodes cannot be used on some very small parts due to the space requirements of the line-type barcodes.
Parts may be identified using datamatrix barcodes by printing the datamatrix barcode on paper labels that are attached to the parts. However, these labels can be attached to the wrong part or inadvertently removed or lost.
In another solution, datamatrix barcodes may be created directly on machined parts using dot-peen marking, lasers, and electrolytic chemical etching (ECE). Dotpeening requires specialized equipment and separate setups for parts to be labeled. Dotpeening uses a round tip stylus. The stylus may be impacted into the part to produce a small indentation in the pattern of the datamatrix barcode. The success of a readable mark depends on sensitive setups, especially for unique part surfaces. Dotpeen also causes material to mushroom above the part surface, which causes a Braille-like raised surface on the part. This raised surface can cause interference between close tolerance mating parts and increase surface friction.
Laser marking utilizes a high power energy source to ablate the metal and create a datamatrix pattern on the part. Lasers also may require specialized equipment in controlled areas and shielding for safety. Thus, laser marking may be frequently limited to utilization on small parts which can be housed in an enclosure. Resulting heat damage to sensitive parts may cause stress cracking and is therefore, not approved, for use in many areas and for use on some parts.
Thus, traditional methods of subsurface marking may be characterized by expensive standalone equipment, separate part setups, trial and error results on unique parts, and material displacement on flat surfaces. Users are required to invest in separate equipment, some of which cannot be used on critical parts. In addition, a time delay may be present between the time that a part has completed the manufacture process and the point at which the part is placed on the specialized equipment for marking with a datamatrix barcode. In other words, after parts are manufactured, an interval may be present during which the parts do not have a datamatrix barcode and are thus, unidentifiable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for minimizing the need for specialized equipment required to generate datamatrix barcodes, minimizing raised surfaces on parts associated with datamatrix barcodes, and minimizing the time during which a part does not have a datamatrix barcode after manufacture of the part, which overcomes the problems discussed above. Embodiments of the disclosure are intended to satisfy this need.